Life, Love, and Other Really Annoying Things
by calumhood
Summary: My parents are divorcing. My boyfriend dumped me for a guy. My best friend is building a bomb to 'get rid' of our roomates cat & I have to worry about her sanity. And, I just might be in love with Fred Weasley. Fifth year's gonna be unforgetable. AU. KBFW
1. Prologue

_**2-7-11: Edited**_

**Prologue**

You want to know what sucks? I mean, really sucks? I'll give you a hint. It starts with _my_ and ends with _life. _Yeah, it does.

Why, you may ask?

Well, for starters, my parents have suddenly decided they're divorcing because they simply 'don't mesh like they used to'. What the hell does that even mean? Does it mean click or something? And, if so, then why not just say that?

Adults are weird.

Enough of me stating the obvious, we need to get back on subject. Now, they want _me _to decide who I want to live with. Really. Me, Katie Bell, the procrastinator, the girl who once burnt the house down -well, almost. Actually, I just made the smoke detector go off after burning my toast but in my book, that counts.

But, more importantly, the girl who cannot make her mind up to save her life. They are going to regret ever letting me chose.

I mean, screw 'it's her life, her choice'! You're parents! You are _supposed to be_ controlling and evil and plotting my downfall! Get with the program people!

Who the freaking heck am I gonna chose? It's hell living with the both of them. So I'm either stuck with my mum or my dad. How do you chose between your own flesh and blood? Between you're OCD mum or you're dad, who's just plain weird – and a bit smelly.

This really bites.

Why can't they just let me stay with Alicia or Angelina during the summer? Why would they want me around anyway? I'm just a walking, talking catastrophe. I'm like that dude that turns everything he touches to gold, but instead of gold, I destroy everything I touch.

Nooo, they say. You need parental guidance, they say, ignoring me when I tell them I've never had 'parental guidance'. What ever _that_ is.

My fifteen year old heart can't handle this.

Oh, and while worrying who I'm going to live with – I've gotta chose by March, I'm told- Alicia, one of my best friends, tells me she's building a bomb.' "Not one that'll destroy the earth or anything" she says, smiling brightly. "Just one that'll destroy Kitty." She says to me, talking about our room-mate's pesky cat who loves to leave us 'surprises' on our pillows.

Once, I was so exhausted after Wood had worked the quidditch team so hard I still swear it was illegal, I just crashed on my bed, without looking at my pillow. I woke up to nasty cat poop in my beautiful wavy hair. It was obviously disgusting and I threw up twice after that.

I still check my pillows –and the rest of my bed- for cat poo now.

Anyways, I hate that cat as much as the next person, but blowing him up? I mean, really? I'm starting to worry about Ali's sanity now. Ange and I have been talking and we've decided she's lost it.

I asked her, "Isn't blowing him up a little.. oh I don't know, insane?" but she just giggled like mad and waved her hand like it was nothing.

"What else am I going to do? It's not called 'destroying' him for nothing." She says, as if it's nothing.

Yep, she's officially gone insane. I'm going to look up some mental institutions nearby for her parents to look at and throw her in. What are best friends for?

Back to Kitty. Who the hell is mental enough to name their cat Kitty? I mean, we all know it's a cat. Obviously! God! I really hate what's-her-face… I don't recall her name.

Honestly, I kind of wish she'd blow our roommate up instead.

It rid the world –and us- of her annoying, high, nasal voice, her constant nagging –"clean you your side of this room!" "Do your homework!" "You need to study!" "Get that slimy thing away from me!"- It's like living with your mother.

Oh, and the slimy thing mentioned above is my pet lizard, Blue. He's awesome! And not an annoying cat that lives for pissing people off. That's my favorite thing about him.

I really love Blue. My lizard, not the color.

I really hate Kyle, my ex-boyfriend. He dumped me. For another guy. I've never felt so pathetic in my entire life. It seemed like _I _had turned him. That's what everyone thinks, anyway, and now I can't get a date because all the straight guys are scared I'll turn them too.

I didn't turn Kyle into anything, though. He admitted he was using me as a cover and that he suddenly got the inspiration to come out from some Canadian show, Degrassi. I get this feeling he was lying to make me feel better.

I'm not sure what I believe, so in my mind, I dumped him.

Hey! I'm an emotional wreck, let me pretend I wasn't dumped for a dude, please.

God, I'm almost as pathetic as my mum's cooking. _Almost._

Oh! And let's not forget the most important reason my life sucks.

_I'm in love with Fred Weasley._

Yeah, I'm screwed.

**-xXx-**

**Note: No offence meant to people with cats named 'Kitty' or gay people. Hope you liked the new and improved first chapter of LLaOAT. Sorry it's taken so long to re-do this, but I'm back and I've got some ideas.**

**Also, the next chapter will be completely different, so you should re-read it.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. Hard Heads

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: This story is most likely going to ignore most things about the war, just so you know.**

* * *

**September 3****rd**

**Outside the Quidditch Pitch.**

**6:45 PM**

* * *

You know that saying? You know the one; 'everything happens for a reason'. Yeah, I'd love to know who originally said that so I can kick their arse. Seriously, who cares if there's a reason? I mean, my life is practically falling apart right now; I don't care about reason.

I'm sorry. I'm being a bit bitchy, aren't I?

The thing is, my parent's just owled me last night. Their getting a divorce. It doesn't really bother me, per say.

Okay, I'm going to sound totally selfish when I say this, but the only reason I'm mad is because they're making me chose who I want to live with. I mean, who cares if it's the law? Certainly not me! And, screw all that nonsense about 'your life, your choice'!

I'm a teenager! Full of angst and raging hormones! You can't leave such an important decision to a teen! Especially not this teen!

Hmm… Maybe I can runaway and become a nun or something? Or maybe a bald monk? I mean, if I'm bald, there's no way they'll find out I'm a woman… Unless we have to change in front of each other or something…

Yeah, I'm going to stick with my nun-plan. It might be hard giving men up; though not as hard as it use to be- my boyfriend dumped me for a guy last week and _everyone _thinks I turned him! But we'll get into that later. I can only rant about one thing at a time.

…Maybe things do happen for a reason. Well isn't this an interesting development.

I should start practicing for when I become a Nun.

...

"I will not think about boys. I will not think about boys. I will not-"

"What are you doing?" Alicia asks me, jumping up on the brick wall beside me; the very one that has a perfectly good view of Hufflepuff's resident hottie, Cedric Diggory, doing laps around the Quidditch pitch… _shirtless._

NOT that I was looking or anything… Hehe. Cause, you know, I'm practicing and all... Hehe. He.

"Eh, you know… the usual," I said.

She nods. "Boy stalking?"

I nod as Angelina jumps up on the other side of me.

"What are you lot up to?" She asks as she gets herself situated.

"Boy stalking," we say at the same time.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes and I take this time to try and figure out how exactly I'm going to tell them, my best friends, that I'm dropping out of Hogwarts, moving to China, and becoming a nun, giving up both men and magic.

After two minutes of staring at Diggory's six-pack, I decided to forget sugar coating and tell them straight. After I explain, Alicia-the more sensitive one of us- bursts into tears and hugs me, almost knocking me off the wall, and more importantly ruining my view of the sweaty, six-packy, Cedric.

Angelina just rolls her eyes. "She's not really leaving, Leash," she says in her 'I-know-everything-so-you-should-bow-down-and-kiss-my-toes' voice… Her regular voice.

"You're not?" Alicia asks, pulling away her snot covered face from my favorite sweater, thank Merlin.

I pause. "Well, I'm not really sure. I'd have to work all the details out, but I can do that!" …I hope.

"Or," Angelina starts, once again in her know-it-all tone. "You could, or I don't know… CHOSE between your parents!" she says, rolling her eyes.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" I ask, trying to raise one eyebrow. Unfortunately, the other one lifts up also. I'm going to have to work on that.

"Make a list. Pro's of living with your mum and cons of living with her. Then make one with the pro's and con's of living with your dad. Who ever has less con's, you chose."

I don't want her to know I think that's actually a genius idea and that I'm jealous I didn't think of that first, so I just roll my eyes and grumble about thinking about it.

After a ten minutes of staring at Cedric, we get bored and decide to head to the Great Hall for Dinner… Okay, so actually, Cedric apparently got hungry and left first. But we did get bored after he was gone.

"So," Alicia starts as we head towards the Great Hall. "I'm thinking of asking George out."

Not a shocker, really. The girls had eyes for him since… Well, forever. Or, at least since we realized cooties weren't _really _contagious. Either way it's been a while. It was only a matter of time before she'd decide to ask him out.

"That's great, Leash!" Angelina exclaims as we enter the Great Hall.

"What's great?" Fred asks, appearing suddenly on my right.

"Yeah, what's great, Leash?" George asks, from Alicia's left.

Lee just says, "Hi, Ange," from behind us.

I roll my eyes at my friend's reactions. Alicia has turned so pink, if we're not carefully, some stupid little first year is going to mistake her for Cotton Candy or Bubble Gum, or some kind of pink candy and try to eat her, and Angelina has turned red-probably from anger that 'Lee has the nerve to talk to her.'

Pathetic really.

I open my mouth to speak, but a really hot guy walks by us and I'm too busy drooling. Yeah, this whole becoming a Nun thing isn't really going to work out.

Guess I do have to go with Angelina's idea of making a list.

After the guy has gone by, I'm able to speak again, so I let the men- or really tall, but very immature _boys_- know what I almost did, and how I over came it.

I swear George cried… but that could be because Angelina hit him when he started laughing… I still think it was my inspiring story, though.

When we got to the table, I automatically started pilling food onto my plate and shoving it into my face, with Angelina scowling at us-Fred, George, Lee, and I.

Alicia might have been too, had it not been for the fact that everything George does is sexy to her. It's nasty, really.

As I got to my third piece of BBQ chicken, a few Slytherin Quidditch players came by, stopping at our table.

Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood's arch-nemesis (well, besides George, who his love is in love with… Let me tell you this in plain English incase your slow… Or dumb: Wood loves Alicia, who loves George, who loves chairs… Well, actually I just threw that last part in, but it could be true) was leading them. When they stopped, his hand slid dangerously close to the most important thing in my life right now- my last piece of BBQ chicken.

I had to do something.

So I let a war cry out that made the guys fall all over each other in laughter-I'll deal with them later- and launch myself at Flint, screaming about BBQ Chicken Kidnappers.

Flint, letting out the inner girl Alicia and I swear he is, screams shrilly. Then he grabs Ange's Potions Book and knocks me over the head with it twice. I've always told her Potions is dangerous, but did she listen to me? No.

I let out a low, "Ouch," before falling to the floor. Deciding to be dramatic, I let my tongue hang out as if I've died.

I think Fred takes me serious, because the next thing I know, he's not laughing anymore. No, he's too busy punching Flint in the face.

Everything is suddenly hazy and I see George and Lee holding him back. Oliver is cheering him on, and Angelina is yelling at him to calm down, while Alicia is squatting beside me.

Then, the next thing I know, everything goes black.

…

I guess my head isn't as hard as everyone insists it is.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

***Doges Tomatoes and other squishy fruits***

**I am SO VERY SORRY! I've been hit with a loooooonnnnggg drought of Authors Block. But, I'm back now! Yay!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will agree with me that it's better than ever.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, as I've got tons of things on my plate, but I'll try to get it out before April 1****st****.**

…

**I was joking… Some what.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Scarred For Life

**September 4****th**

**Hospital Wing**

**4:59 PM**

* * *

I wake up with a major headache and something slimy on my face.

"Blue!" Blue is my lizard. I'm sure you're wondering why his name is blue; well, no he is not blue. Actually, he's a bright green. I named him Blue because I thought it'd be funny. I almost named him 'Lizard', just to mock my roommate, who has a cat named Kitty.

"Ohh, Blue! These last few days have been torture without you!" I cry, hug him the best I can. It's very difficult to hug a tiny animal though, especially one who loves to bite.

Before I can continue hugging Blue, a blonde head pops through the door. She lets out a loud and shrill squeal when she sees me awake and screams, "Katie!" before launching herself at me. "You're alive!" She sobs, then goes on to tell me how horrible her life would be without me… Okay actually she hugged me for, like, two seconds, then smacked me on my arm.

"Ouch!" I cry. How dare her smack a hospitalized person! I should sue her…

Before I could ponder what it would entail to sue someone, the rest of the 'gang' comes into the room. After we all chummily hug each other, I notice something, or in this case, some one, is missing.

"Where's Freddie-kins?" I ask George, who in response just shrugs. Well. I'm glad he's not my twin. I mean, really. What kind of brother are you to not know where your sibling is going to be, every second of the day?

"You should know, Flint's very upset with you. And so is Oliver. Only because we had to cancel Quiddich, though." Angelina tells me, frowning.

I shake my head. If there is anyone out there as crazy about Quidditch as Wood, it's Angelina. "Flint was trying to steal my BBQ," I let them know.

Lee rolls his eyes. "He was over there to tell Oliver he needed to switch our practice times."

I gasp. How dare Lee take that BBQ-chicken-stealers side! "I'm not talk to you anymore, Lee. I can't believe you're taking his side! He tried to steal my chicken!"

Alicia frowns. "Is there something wrong with her brain?" she whispers to Angelina. "She seems more upset because he tried to steal her chicken, than the fact that he hit her over the head with a book."

I roll my eyes at her pathetic attempt at whispering. "No, there is nothing wrong with my brain. Thanks."

She smiles. "No problem," the worse part is, that was not sarcasm.

Let's take a moment of silence for the lack of brains in Alicia's head.

…

Okay! Moment up!

"So, what happened with Fred? The last thing I remember, he was punching Flint in the face."

George and Lee smirk and pull the curtain beside me away. I almost burst into laughter when I see a bruised and banged up Flint in the bed next to mine. Oh, this is wonderful! First I get to sleep all day, I miss all my classes, then I get to see Flint in worse condition than I am!

I love my life.

It's really going to suck when I go off to become a Chinese Nun… Sigh.

"Did Fred do that?" I ask, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it for myself.

Lee nods. "Yep. When Flint hit you with that potions book, it made Fred really upset." Lee says, winking at least ten times at me.

I look at him side ways. "Is there something wrong with your eye?" I ask him, making George snort.

"What?" I ask, but he just shakes his head.

On second thought, Chinese Nun is sounding really good right now. As long as I'm far from these freaks I call friends.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey finally lets me out of that hell hole the next day, after I throw a huge temper tantrum and tear all the sheets off all the beds and refused to take my medicine. Apparently, she hates putting the sheets on the beds and kids who refuse to take their meds.

Who knew?

Anyway, I quickly gather up my things, put Blue in my pocket, and get the heck outta there. I know for a fact she and Flitch are getting 'freaky with it' after hours. I'm not going to details; I'll spare you the horrific mental images that are going to scar you for life and give you nightmares.

As I exit the Hospital Wing, I catch sight of two familiar redheads.

"Freddie-kins! Georgie-kins!" I call smiling brightly. Then I frown.

Fred hadn't come to see me at all while I was stuck in the hospital wing. So, when I reach them, I punch Fred in the jaw; except, I'm short and he's tall, so instead of hitting his jaw, I hit his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he grins. He is not suppose to be grinning! He's suppose to be on the ground, crying! I go to punch him again, but he catches my fist.

"Stop trying to hit me," he whines and I roll my eyes. What a baby.

"You, sir," I poke him in the chest. "Did not come and see me. That upsets me very much." I scowl.

George smirks. "Awh, does our little Katie-kins have a crush on Fred?" he asks in a baby voice. I punch him.

The worse part is, I blush. I never blush. Never!

Merlin's pants, I think I just might be crushing on Fred.

No, no. That's impossible.

Right?

I peak at Fred, who's ears have gone redder than his hair.

_Right?_

I need to talk to Ange and Alicia. Now. So I utter some excuse about needing to make up home work, and run towards the common room.

I yell the password at the Fat Lady, who I swear flipped me the bird, though when I tell Angelina this later, she rolls her eyes.

"Ange! Leesha!" I call, searching the common room. The two people in question look up from their Ancient Ruins home work.

"Yes, Katie?" Angelina asks, exasperated.

I frown at her. Am I that annoying? …Wait! No time to think about my annoyance! I need advice on this supposed 'crush'! So I grab both of their wrists and pull them up to our dorm with me. When I get there, I kick our roommate, Carla, out.

I lock the door and turn around, only to come face to face with one of the scariest things ever: Carla's cat, Kitty.

It stands there, growling at me for a second. I growl back.

I think I've made it- "AH! Bloody Hell! Get this bloody beast off of me!" I scream as the damn thing jumps up and attacks my face.

Angelina runs over automatically and starts pulling at it, but Alicia hesitates. "I might break a nail," she explains, holding up a hand with a really pretty manicure.

Angelina rolls her eyes, but I understand completely. After all, I'd do the same-"Ouch!" I yell as Kitty scratches me. That's it.

"Katie!" Angelina yells at me. "Don't bite him back!" I ignore her and continue to bite down until Kitty's grip slackens.

"Open the door!" I yell at Alicia, who complies.

I throw the cursed cat at Carla; it hits her in the face and knocks her backwards, effectively making my day.

We shut and lock the door again.

"We should be on an episode of '_I Survived'_," I gasp out, leaning against the door. They look at me funny, probably because they have no idea what that is.

"Anyway," I say after a few minutes. "I need you guys' advice. I think I might have a crush on Fred, but I'm not sure."

Angelina rolls her eyes at Alicia, who smiles brightly and sighs happily. "Ahh," she says. "Young love."

I throw a pillow at her. "I never said anything about love, Alicia. Don't get ahead of yourself. I might not even like him," I say to her.

She smiles.

"But you do!"

I look at Angelina. "Any advice from the sane one?"

"Think it over," she says, smiling to herself. It's a real complement, being called 'sane', when you hang out with Lee, Fred, George, Alicia, and me. "Imagine yourself dating him. If you like it, you defiantly like him. If you don't like picturing yourself with him, you don't. And if you're not sure, flip a coin," she smiles condescendingly at me.

I pause. I might just skip all that nonsense she was just talking and go ahead and flip a coin.

"Got a coin, Leesh?" she nods and pulls one out of her little wallet thingy.

"Here you go," I smile my thanks.

"Heads, I like him. Tails, I don't." I tell them, before throwing it up in the air. When it hit's the ground, we all gather around it.

"Looks like someone likes Fred Weasley," Angelina smirks, looking at me looking at the coin, which, indeed was showing a head,.

For some reason, I'm sure this isn't going to be quite simple. But hey, if I'm still becoming a Nun, I won't have to worry about all this.

Speaking of nun, I should probably get started on my Pro's and Con's list of living with each of my parents.

* * *

_**Dad**_

_Pros: None._

_Cons: Thousands._

_**Mum.**_

_Pros: None._

_Cons: Thousands._

_

* * *

_

And we're back to square one. They've tied. How do I choose now? I have a sudden dramatic flash back, complete in black and white that shows me 'the light'.

"I'll just flip a coin," I say to myself, smiling brightly at the fact that I've come up with a solution. "Now, what did I do with that coin?" I ask myself, searching my bedside table.

"Ahha!" I shout. Heads I'll live with dad. Tails, mum.

It lands on tails. Well, looks like I'm either going to die of food poisoning or eat loads of take-out and become fat.

My mum cannot cook to save her life; one of the many things I have to look forward to this summer.

Well, at least I've chosen. I wonder who's going to break the news to dad. He'll be destroyed, I'm sure. I am the light of his life.

Wait. This means I won't get to go and become a Chinese Nun.

Darn.

I was rather looking forward to it. I even practiced my Nun imitation; I also bought a ruler!

Sucks I'll never get to use either.

Oh well. I grab a s

* * *

pare piece of parchment and a quill.

* * *

_Dearest Mum,_

_I thought you should know, I've decided to honor you with my presence at your house instead of dads. I'll leave you to your celebrations now._

_Katie._

_

* * *

_

A few minutes after I send it, I get a reply.

* * *

_Katherine,_

_What in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts are you going on about._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Mum._

* * *

I roll my eyes. She can be so slow sometimes.

_

* * *

_

Mum,

_Don't call me 'Katherine!'_

_And, I've decided to live with you. _

_Katie._

_

* * *

_

_Katie,_

_Damn it. I wanted you to chose your father. I can't have nude yoga classes in our living room this summer with you here… Can I? Hmm…_

_I'll write you later, Kates._

_Love, Mum._

_

* * *

_

I scowl at the parchment in my hand.

"Merlin help me."

**Authors Note: What's this? An update? YAY! :D**

**Let me know what you think, or I'll send Katie's naked mum after you! (;**

**Much love,**

**Rachel**


	4. A Secret Vampire Love Affair

_**Authors Note: I realize Oliver has already graduated, but lets pretend he's in his seventh year in this. Kay? (:**_

_**Also, this one gets a little more serious towards the end and Fred starts dropping hints about his feelings for Katie :D**_

* * *

**September 7th**

**Corridor, on the way to Potions Class**

**10:50 AM**

* * *

"So, I've been thinking," Alicia starts, and I can't help the sarcastic remark that falls from my lips.

"You have?" I fake a gasp. "That's wonderful!"

She ignores me. "I've decided, after that horrific even with the Demon-Cat, we need to take action." I smile brightly.

Now this is what I'm talking about.

"So I feel I should let you guys know, I'm building a bomb."

Or not.

"Merlin's pants, Alicia. Have you lost your mind? A bomb? _Really?_" Angelina asks, scowling at Alicia, who doesn't look fazed in the least.

"Yep," she says, popping the 'p'.

Is it bad that I kind of like this idea? …Yeah, probably.

"How are you going to do that?" I ask as we enter the Potions room and take our seats together.

She shrugs. "Not sure yet. And, don't worry Ange," she says with a smirk on her face that scares me; it makes her look insane… then again, she's talking about building bombs, so she must be. "It's not going to be a big one."

"What's not going to be big?" Fred asks, taking a seat at the desk beside us with George and Lee right behind him. Before any of us can reply, Snape comes in, his black capes swishing behind him.

I wonder if he's a vampire? Hmm, I've got to get somebody to cut themselves and gauge his reaction. I believe it's possible he really could be a vampire… Though I've always thought vampires were suppose to be hot.

"Psst," I whisper to Ange. She looks up and gives me 'The Look'. It's a very scary look that you never want to be on the receiving side of. 'The Look' doesn't intimidate me today, though, and I continue to whisper, "psst, Ange!"

She finally looks up at me. "What?" she whispers harshly.

"Do you think Snape's a vampire?" I ask and her glare intensifies.

Should I take that as a 'no'? And why does she seem so upset? Oh my Merlin! What if she and Snape are having a secret love affair and they're both Vampires, and Snape's actually a blonde guy with lots of dirt in his hair, and they're both on to me being on to them!

What if they bite me and turn me into a vampire with them? I'll be stuck like that forever! And, even worse, stuck with them forever!

Dear Lord, please help me!

* * *

After potions, we all head to lunch. I let Fred ,George, and Lee in on my theory about Snape, Ange, and Vampires. Lee turns a million different shades of red and goes to confront Ange about this.

"Take this with you! It could be dangerous to travel alone!" I yell, throwing a piece of garlic at his head… Even if he's only 'traveling' three steps down the table.

I watch as they interact, and realize something very important: while Angelina actually goes into the sun, Snape doesn't. So either Angelina is some sort of hybrid breed of vampire, or she's completely normal.

Either way, I still tell all the first years Ange and Snape are both vampires.

* * *

Later that day, everyone has ditched me, except Fred. I demand he do homework in the Library with me. Though I don't spend as much time doing homework as I do staring at all the hot guys that pass by our table.

After I realized I didn't have to become a Chinese Nun, I wept dramatically. Then I smiled and made out with a random guy… of course when he found out my name, he ran away screaming, "oh no! I've made out with Katie Bell! Now I'm going to turn gay!"

_Thanks a lot, Kyle._

So yeah, now I have to limit myself to just looking. It's very difficult for me, considering I'm completely and totally boy-crazy.

It's a gift. It's a curse.

Yeaaahh.

"Katie, why'd you drag me up here to do homework if you're not even going to do homework?" Fred's voice brings me from my thoughts. Thank god. There was a major awkward silence.

I had no idea it was even possible for a person to have an awkward silence with themselves, but apparently you can.

"To look at hot guys," I say without blinking.

I swear I see something flash through his eyes, but it's gone before I can't make anything of it. His usual smirk replaces the bored look on his face. "You could have done that in the common room, you know. After all, I am the hottest guy in Hogwarts!" he winks and for some reason unbeknownst to me, I blush.

Shaking it off, I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever. Now, do my charms homework!" I say, shoving my parchment towards him.

"No! Do it yourself," he says, pushing the paper back towards me.

Before I can reply, Cedric Diggory enters the library. I pause to stare at him. I wonder how good of a snogger he is? He's really hot, but even hot guys can suck at snogging. Then again, I've heard nothing but good things about his kissing skills from Cho Chang.

A loud snapping noise brings me from my thoughts. "Fred?" I ask in concern.

Fred drops the now broken quill and gives me a hesitant smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just… gripping it to tightly…" he trails off.

Oh no! Snape and Angelina have gotten to him! He's a vampire now, too! What do I do? I quickly grab my bag and pull out my Emergency Garlic, throwing it at Fred, before I flee to the common room.

"This sucks," I say to myself, as I head up to my dorm. "I can live with Angelina being a vampire, but now Fred too?"

"I'm not a vampire," Angelina says from behind me, making me jump and let out a shrill scream.

"Stay away!" I yell, putting my fingers in the shape of a cross. "I know about you and Snape's secret love affair! I know that he's really a blonde! I know you've gone and turned Fred into a vampire!" I shout at her.

Angelina rolls her eyes at me. "I think Alicia was right. When Flint hit you over the head with that book, he destroyed what little brain cells you have left."

Well then.

You know what, I've changed my mind. Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving to become a Chinese Nun. That'll teach her and everyone else to stop insulting my intelligence and be more nice to me.

Hmmfp.

* * *

A week later, every first, second, and even some really stupid third years are convinced Snape and Angelina are secret vampires having a love affair.

I laugh when Fred and George tell me that Snape even got called into Dumbledore's office for questioning about having 'indecent liberties with a minor'.

Of course, Lee and Angelina are both mad. Lee, at Ange, and Ange at me.

I start to feel sort of bad, but then I feel bad about feeling bad, so I stop.

Finally, Angelina proves to me she's not a vampire by eating a bunch of garlic, walking around in the sun, and wearing a necklace with a cross on it nonstop. So I change the rumor to 'Snape is a greasy vampire having a love affair with Flitch, who is also a vampire.'

People buy it; especially Madame Pomfrey, who immediately dumps Flich. I almost feel bad for him, but then I realize he was probably cheating on her with that cat of his anyway.

Gag me.

"Katie kins," Lee calls, running after me as I head to Charms class.

"What do you want, Lee?" I ask, looking at him in suspicion as he falls into step next to me. "You do realize your next class is the other way, right?"

He just waves his hand. "Class isn't important. I need you to de me a favor," he says with a smirk on his face.

A smirk that makes me want to say, 'no'. So I do.

"No."

"Aw, come on! Please!" he whines and I sigh.

"What is it?"

Lee grins. "I want you," he points to me dramatically. "To pretend to be my girlfriend."

I freeze. "No. No. No."

"Please, Katie? This is the only way I can see Angelina realizing her true feelings for me!"

I roll my eyes at him. Why should I help him? All he's ever done for me is help the twins pull prank after prank on me. When I voice this, he shakes his head.

"Look, I know I've never exactly done anything for you, but if you help me, you'll be making two of your best friends very happy, which will make you happy!" More like sick. Like I really want to have to watch Lee and Angelina making out in public… or private… or anywhere at all.

"Fine," I sigh. I can't believe this. I'm actually about to help him. Wow, help. That word is so foreign on my tongue. I shake my head, then smirk as a light blub goes of in my head. "Okay _boy friend," _I say, shoving my books into his hands. "Carry my books for me to class? Thanks!"

"But my class is the other way! If I'm late again I'll get detention!" he cries as I start to walk again.

I look back at him and smirk.

"Class isn't important."

Lee scowls at me.

Yeah, this is going to be fun.

* * *

"So you and _Lee?" _Angelina asks me for the millionth time during quidditch, as we pass the quaffle back and forth between ourselves and Alicia.

I nod, throwing it to Alicia. She then throws it to Ange, who throws it back to me, with way more force than necessary.

"But, _why_?" I want to smirk. Angelina's disgust for Lee has lessened considerably and it's obvious how she really feels about him. She likes him. Well isn't this an interesting development.

"Yeah," Alicia butts in, sounding genuinely confused. "I thought you thought you had a crush on Fred?"

I sigh. Man my life is becoming a soap opera. "No. I thought I did, but then I saw the light and realized how amazingly wonderful Lee is." Merlin's pants I never thought I'd say that.

He owes me extra for playing him up.

Angelina once again passes the quaffle harder than necessary. "Sound like you two are very happy," she practically growls.

I smile and nod.

"The happiest."

"Bell! Spinnit! Weasley! Weasley! Johnson! Potter!" Oliver Wood yells, landing on the ground. We all follow suit.

"Our first match is October 14, against Slytherin. I hope you lot spent a lot of time practicing this summer, because if we don't beat them, it'll be extra laps around the pitch for all of you!" he then goes on to give us his 'it's my last year to win the cup!' speech, which I practically fall asleep during.

Yes, his speeches are so boring they make you fall asleep… Standing up.

I find it quite sad, actually.

"And that is why we need to make sure to beat the Slytherins!" he yells, finally finishing his speech. "You're free to go!" he calls, and Ange, Alicia, and I head to the girls locker room to get changed.

"I still can't get over you and Lee." Alicia says, shaking her head.

The twins come up beside us.

"Who and Lee?" George asks.

Angelina scowls. "Katie and Lee. They're dating now. He asked her this morning before Charms."

Well, isn't somebody jealous. I resist the urge to point that out, reminding myself that it'd probably hurt her feelings, as she really likes Lee.

And now I feel bad.

Stupid Lee. Stupid Ange. Stupid me.

Fred frowns and for some reason, it bothers me that he thinks I actually like and am dating Lee.

"You and Lee, huh?" he asks sadly.

I can only nod. He returns my nod.

George looks between us with a frown on his face.

"We'll see you guys later," Alicia says as we enter the girls locker room.

I'm five times more confused now than I was before.

Why is Fred sad that Lee and I are dating? Why am I sad that he's sad? And, more importantly, why do I sort of, kind of, just a little bit, wish I was dating Fred instead of Lee?

I sigh, turning on the hot water. A shower is just what I need to clear my mind.

After an hour of standing under the scalding hot water, my mind is far from clear. I've got a million things running through my mind by the time I step out and wrap a towel around my body.

After I get dressed, I head to dinner. My stomach growls as I'm met with the sight of food.

Gah, I just love food! Food can never hurt or confuse you! Food is lovely, I decide as I take a seat beside my 'boyfriend'.

"Hello, love," Lee says, kissing my cheek.

I resist the urge to wipe my cheek free of Lee Germs, and force a smile on my face.

"Hey, Lee."

When Lee notices Ange looking at us, he goes and tries to make a show of feeding me, by shoving a huge turkey leg into my mouth.

"Whftf tffh heppfl," I say through a mouth full of meat.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, honey." he says, kissing my nose. Suddenly, Fred stands up and leaves the table, with George running after him.

I have a feeling this has nothing to do with how nasty the turkey is- which, by the way, is really nasty!

* * *

_**And so the plot thickens :P**_

_**Feedback is greatly appreciated! **_


	5. Pie Is Yummy, TMI Is Not

**a/n: **and she updates one year later. no, i have not totally given up on this story, bros. ;) sorry my updates are so far and few in between! lol so it's no where near as funny as it used to be, i think, but on the brightside, i've developed a lot as a writer - the flow, spelling, and grammar, while not perfect, should be a lot better. :)

also, this chappie is dedicated to Owly, a long time reviewer and friend of mine. this is her christmas present, as she loves this story for some odd reason. ;)

lol i love you, bro. you're freaking amazing and i hope you liked this, even though it was promised like four months ago. :P

merry christmas, lovely! 3

* * *

The next day, it's like nothing ever happened. Well, nothing besides the whole vampire rumour, of course. Kids are still spreading that around like a STD. Angelina bids her time between glaring at me and scowling at little kids; I keep telling her she'll get frown lines, but she never listens. Alicia, on the other hand, just bounces around like an Easter bunny on crack.

All in all, it's a normal day. You know, besides the fact that Fred actually talks to me today. It's like he's pretending it never even happened! I do not understand that boy, honestly. First he's my friend, then he's all blush-ey and shit, and then he glares at me a lot, and now he's back to the first one.

If this is the male version of PMS then I feel bad for all of woman kind and I'm going back to my Chinese Nun plan. I still have that yard stick somewhere in the back of my closet, too! Which is great, because let's be real here; no nun is complete without a yard stick.

Of course, just as I get into fantasying about hitting small children with rulers, the devil himself comes up to me. Except it's not really the devil because then that would be weird, plus rumors would probably start about me and him, considering all the pathetic, naive people in this school who believe everything they hear. Tisktisk.

No, it's just Fred. Which is way less exciting, but also good because no one pays attention when we're together. He offers me a grin and sits down at the table in the library I'm sitting at - Angelina dragged me here and then left me in a fit when a bunch of third years saw her and started laughing and pointing.

Rolling my eyes, I consider telling Fred straight up he's a dumb ass and to leave me alone if he's gonna be all mood-swingy. But when I open my mouth, something else comes out.

"I missed you."

I have no idea where it came from and I want it to please just disappear back there. It doesn't, of course (fuck my life). Instead, in hangs around us like a thick fog and I sit there and blush without taking it back or doing something about it. What can you do? Once it's out, it's out. I can't just be all like, 'lol opps, Fred, sorry, but I was talking to that bookshelf behind you.'

He'd think I'm nuts... even if I truly am.

Whatever, I kind of half scowl, half blush at the table as I wait for him to speak. When I look up, I expect him to be blushing or smirking, or anything that's Fred-like, instead of the silence. There's nothing.

He's gone.

Why do I suddenly feel like crying? Unsure of what to do, I stand up and head to find Angelina, before I realize she thinks I'm still with Lee.

"Well, shit." I curse allowed, and flip old whats-her-face the bird when she tells me to shut up. As she stands there looking scandalized, I collect my things and come to a stop in front of her. "You should get some wrinkle cream, bro. I hear the good stuff takes all those awful wrinkles right away," I speak just as Blu pops out of my shirt pocket.

What's-her-face's eyes widen and she shrieks and points at my lizard, calling it a rodent and other awful names I won't dare to repeat incase Blu one day learns to read and finds this.

As I run away from the mean lady, I hold Blu in my hand.

"She didn't mean it, baby."

I don't have the heart to tell him that she really, really did mean it.

**.**

Later, I met up with Alicia in the Kitchens. Shoving a spoonful of chocolate lava cake in my mouth, I sigh happily. This is the life. "More milk, Servant!" I call towards the house elf I renamed to make me feel rich. She pointedly ignores me and I scowl.

Did I mention how it's more of a nickname on my part only? Sigh. Hermione Granger must've been here, damnit.

That fun ruiner.

Alicia frowns a little at me. "Apologize," she hisses and I sigh. Raising a blonde eyebrow at me, as if she's challenging me (which I would like to point out never happens, so), she gestures towards the elf and whispers, "Go."

I sigh again and decide to humor her. "Fine," I glare, through a mouthful of cake. "But I won't like it." Standing up, I head towards said elf. Getting down on my knees so I can face the Elf, I say in my most sincere voice, "I am sorry that you don't realize your name is Servant and that you should be my servant."

She doesn't respond. Instead, she shoves a spare pie that's laying nearby in my face. I glare at the elf and say some colourful things that might hurt your ear drums, before standing up. I grab Alicia and head towards the door, still shouting curse words, before I pause.

"Gonna apologize for real this time?" Alicia asks and for a moment I wonder when she stopped being a ditz.

Still, I raise an eyebrow at the blonde. "Hell no," I say, before running back to the table to grab my cake. Offering a small, halfway at the elves, I give them my best smile and, in a French accent, say, "Ciao."

When I run back towards Alicia, she shakes her head at me. "It's only a matter of time before there's a group called 'Sane People Against Katie Bell.'" Then she mutters something about a butterfly and runs off before I can talk to her about Fred (the real reason we had met up).

Her moments of normal gone, the only proof they were real, the pie on my face. Sighing, I head towards the common room. What has my life become? Pies in the face and angry librarians, along with best friends who leave me alone in the awful library when I say something stupid and ditch me for butterflies?

Sighing, I walk slowly and quietly, with my face towards the ground. There's still filling on my face and I don't feel like eating it, because I'm too depressed to do anything.

Of course, my resolve wears thin and I wipe some off of my face with my index finger. Just as I put said finger into my mouth, I run into something hard and solid.

Glancing up, I realize it's Fred and curse allowed. "Shit, damnit, fuck." There are more, but your ears are innocent I'm sure, and being a corruptive nun is kind of pointless, right?

"Um," I stutter out. Just as I prepare a perfect apology for being too emotional with him, he laughs. The bastard actually freaking laughs. I scowl at him, and as I turn to leave, fall flat on my face, which makes him laugh harder. I realize what I must look like - pie covered, hair a mess, and on the floor, and I laugh too.

I'm still mad at him for laughing, though.

When the laughter subsides, I raise an eyebrow at him. "You left without even a warning this morning," I scowl and wait for an explanation. I cross my arms over my chest and frown at him. I'm sure it's hard for him to take me serious with the pie mix on my face, so I'm shocked when he frowns a little.

"I'm sorry," he says, raising his eyes to look at me, as he steps closer. I forget to breathe, but then curse myself, because, honestly, only dumb heroines in even dumber fairytales do that. How freaking hard is it to remember to breathe? Not hard at all.

My eyes are sort of wide as he invades my personal space and makes me have feelings that are _very _inappropriate for one friend to have for another friend. I swallow hard as he walks closer and offers me a small smile.

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I try to be nonchalant, but his closeness intoxicates me and makes me feel all these mixed emotions that tell me one thing - I like him. Of course, I then decide he's either given me love potion as a prank or wearing that cologne I bought him for Christmas last year, that supposedly attracts female.

I assume it's the first one as, well, have you seen me? I'm pretty darn sexy. He says something else and leans over and runs his finger down my cheek, before bringing it between his lips. I'm too busy drooling like a pig to hear him, but I just assume.

I flip my hair and give Fred a small frown. "I am sorry, Fredrick. But no, I cannot go have babies with you. Sorry," I shrug, and turn to walk away.

I swear I hear him say, "That girl is mental," but I'm sure it's just my imagination.

**.**

The next day, I sit beside Lee at Breakfast. Frowning at my untouched peas, I kick Lee when he sits to close. "Back up, give me breathing room."

He just rolls his eyes and leans closer. Forcing a smile on his face, he whispers in my ear. "_Sweetheart_," I've never heard anything more forced. Wow, maybe he's sick of me already! That's gotta be a new record. "We have to look genuine. It doesn't look genuine when we're sitting several feet apart."

I scowl at him and pull away. "Fuck genuine." I say this a bit too loud, and everyone at the table looks over at us. Our friends' expressions range from confused, to... well, okay, they're all just confused.

Lee grins awkwardly at them and half glares at me. I shrug and roll my eyes as he speaks. "We're talking Christmas presents," he coughs a little at the end and sends me another glare. I shrug again and stuff some ranch-covered mash potatoes in my mouth.

"Yeah, Christmas," I say, through my food. The sight of the mashed potatoes in my mouth is enough to make them leave us alone. As the mail runs, all is forgotten for a while. I grin as an owl drops a letter down beside me, but it slowly disappears as I read who it's from.

"Mum," I sigh and tear into it. Angelina gives me a disapproving look from across the table.

"She's your _mum,_" she scowls at me and I shrug.

"Your point?" I ask, honestly curious, but she just rolls her eyes at me and opens her own mail, so I turn back to the letter that I know will be horrid. And boy, am I right.

"_Katie,_

_Met a guy during my nude yoga class. I tried to resist, but the desire was so intense and the want so large, that i couldn't help myself._

_you might be expecting a new brother or sister. will let you know in two weeks!_

_love you,_

_mumma_

_p.s. _

_what do you think of the name 'Hannah'?"_

I scowl at the note and ball it up. "You've gotta be kidding me." Of course, no one pays attention to me, as they're all too wrapped up in their own mail, so I just sigh and frown at the table, with my chin in my palm.

Later, when breakfast is almost over, I'm bored of my mum, the silence, and the whole pretend-to-date-Lee thing, so I lean over to Lee and hiss in his ear, "we need to break up. Soon."

He laughs like I said something funny and stands just as the bell rings. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll walk you to class, and we can _talk._" I just roll my eyes and wave goodbye to my friends. The rest stand, except Fred and George, and head to class. I wonder what they're doing, and apart of me misses being in the loop with them, but I still don't understand what exactly I did wrong, so I've got no idea how to fix it.

Sighing, I let Lee drag me as I scowl at the little kids. Hmm, maybe I'm the one who's gonna get frown lines after all.

Sigh, this is my life; pretend boyfriends and TMI notes from my mum.

**.**

"... Plan Make Katie Bell Pay For Breaking Your Heart shall now commence," Fred says to George, who looks unsure, with a wicked grin, after Lee and Katie have gone, and Angelina and Alicia are across the room talking to some Ravenclaw before class.

"Are you sure about this, Fred?" George asks, frowning.

"Positive," Fred grins, and shoves the last of his sandwich in his mouth. "Really positive."

* * *

**a/n: lol i'm so mean. anyways, so yeah, again, sorry for taking a year to update, umm, yeah. ;) lol Owly, i love you and merry christmas, babe. :)**

**also, everyone else, two things. this isn't going to be a long story. i'm planning on ending it in the next few chapters, I think. maybe i'll let it get to chapter nine or ten. i'm not sure!**

**the next and last thing - do not, i repeat, do not favourite or alert without a review. siriusly, even one word is cool, but if you liked it enough to favourite, review. please?**


	6. Slime Time

**a/n: **this is the second to last chappie, guys! i know what you're thinking, 'dude, it's taken you a whole year to write a seven-chaptered story?'

yeah, i'm horrible. :( anyway, katie's far more... what's the word? not serious, necessary, but less jokey, and more teenagery (i.e. her friends are jerks and her feelings get hurt).

enjoy!

* * *

**-x-**

**CHAPTER SIX: SLIME TIME**

"_Dear Mum, I think the name Hannah is horrid, like your new boyfriend. Also, on the 'choose who Katie will live with' thing, I have decided. _

_I am moving to China to become a Nun. _

_Sincerely, _

_Katherine Bell, Chinese Nun."_

I read the reply to my Mum's letter to Angelina in the common room a week later. She's still slightly mad at me for the rumours about her and Snape and even though she hasn't admitted it, for 'dating' Lee, but I think for the most part she's gotten over it. Lee and I, on the other hand, have finally come to an agreement about our situation. We date for one last week, and then break up publicly in the Great Hall on Friday night.

Thank Merlin it's Friday night finally. I don't think I could have managed one more day with that boy. I swear, yesterday, he kissed me! And in front of everyone in the Great Hall, no less! Shoved his tongue down my throat and everything. I've brushed my teeth and washed my mouth fifty times, and I can still taste his slimy lips.

He said it was because we were starting to look fake, but I know he secretly couldn't help himself. I am damn hot, not going to lie. But still, it was uncalled for, and very inappropriate! I mean, what would people think?

Oh, wait, that's what they're suppose to think… Right.

But back to the letter going to my deranged mum.

"So I should send it then?" I asked Angelina, who's staring blankly at me, as I tie it shut with a strand of string. She blinks and rolls her eyes at me.

Standing up, she says, "Katie Bell, you don't deserve a mum," before stomping out of the portrait. Across the room, Lee notices and doesn't hesitate to follow after her. I sigh. I can't even keep a fake boyfriend interested.

As I stand up myself, I hear some first years giggling about me and Lee.

"See! First she turns Kyle gay, and now Lee is chasing after another woman! It's rather sad," the blonde girl says. She looks like a eleven year old prostitute-gone-clown, with all that make up on and her lack of cloth on the skirt she's wearing.

Scowling, I stomp over to her, letter in my left hand. For a brief moment I consider hitting her with it, but then I decide against it. Wouldn't want to harm the poor parchment. So instead, I glare down at her. "Why don't you go gossip about something else, you little brats."

She looks slightly frightened, and nods and scampers away with her little posse. I watch them go with a sense of pity filling me. In three years, she'll be a foot taller and a hell of a lot scarier to her class mates.

Shrugging, I turn and walk out the portrait. Oh well, their problem.

**-x-**

Later, when I walk into the Great Hall for Lunch, I spot Lee and Angelina sitting side by side. George and Alicia are snogging beside them, and the only open spot is beside Fred.

"Hey guys," I say, moving to sit down beside Fred, but he puts his hand on the seat.

"This seat is taken," he says, and I laugh, thinking he's joking, because, um, helloooo, there's no one sitting there, but Alicia looks down at her plate, Lee bites his lip, and Ange and George give me looks of pity.

"What?" I ask, my laughter ceasing. If Ange, the girl who practically hates me now, is looking at me with pity, then that means either Fred suddenly hates me, or the seat really is taken.

Before any of them can respond, Lavender freaking Brown sits down beside Fred. "Hey, Freddie," she coos, and I feel sick. "Thanks for saving my seat."

"No problem, love," he smirks, but he's looking at me.

I suddenly get it. He's trying to spite me.

The thought makes tears sting at my eyes, and the fact that none of my friends tell him what an idiot he's being hurts nearly as bad. So I turn and I walk out of the Great Hall, and I don't stop until I'm in the girls bathroom.

I lock myself in a stall and I cry, and for the first time in my life, I'm not hungry, and I don't have a stupid joke to crack.

**-x-**

Hermione Granger, of all people, finds me crying fifteen minutes later.

"Are you okay?" She asks, worry in her voice even though we hardly know each other and I've called her a know-it-all a million times. She's standing right behind the stall door, and I know she can see my feet and hear my crying, so it's no use pretending I'm not there, and not crying.

I bite my lip. "Ye-no." I sigh, wiping at my face, as I stand up from the ground, before opening the stall door. "No," I say again, my eyes trained on my hands.

"It's Fred, isn't it?" She asks, tilting her head to examine me for a moment, before she hands me some toilet paper from the stalls behind us. At my look of confusion she admits, "I saw what happened out there. That's kind of why I came in here. This was me, my first year, crying in the bathroom." She murmurs, her eyes glazed over at the memory.

I frown.

"I'm sorry." I say. "For calling you all those mean names and such; it was bitchy of me. And here you are, being nice, and just... thanks." I murmur, offering her a smile as I wipe my eyes.

The fact that she's so willing to come in here and help me out, even after everything, makes me smile, despite my mood.

"It's okay," she says, shrugging her shoulders. I'm about to protest, but she changes the subject. "Fred's in love with you, Katie. That's why he acted like that." She says wisely, and my eyes widen, but for some reason I'm not very shocked.

"What? No," I deny, my eyebrows furrowed. "We're just friends."

"But he wants more. Has he been acting weird around you? Has ever gotten jealous over you and Lee?" She asks, and I shrug, but it's all starting to make sense in my head.

Fred's in love with me.

"And you're in love with him." Hermione says, one step ahead of me.

"I..." I try to deny it - I want to deny it, because what? He's my best friend. Like a brother. But suddenly, those excuses are flimsy, and just that - _excuses._

"I'm in love with Fred Weasley," I gap, and Hermione smiles.

"Good luck, Katie."

I nod, "thanks again, Hermione!"

**-x-**

I run to catch up with the guys, just as Dinner begins. My cheeks are flushed and my nose red from the cold of the Owlry, where I decided to write my Mum a real letter for once, a serious one, where I explained to her that I thought her divorce with Dad was just her running away from problems; that she was acting like a child by doing all of this stuff, and that she needed to work it out with Dad before she went around sleeping with guys from her yoga class.

Now, I feel good, having finally been real with her and myself.

Now, it is time to be real with Fred. I burst through the doors of the Great Hall, the last person there, ready to run towards Fred and proclaim my love.

There is only one problem - a bucket of green slime falls on my head. In front of the whole school.

The bucket hits my head hard and lands with a loud clatter beside my feet, probably leaving a bump, slime gets into my eyes and mouth, and tears sting at my eyes. I hear laughter around me, and know that everyone has seen it.

I'm frozen, petrified. Then I swallow hard, choking on the slime in my mouth that tastes like buggers, and move my hand to my face, to wipe my eyes. When I can finally see again, my eyes search the crowd, expecting to see Fred, ready to punch the git who had done this to me.

Except, I realize a moment too late, as I watch him double over in laughter, that he is the git who did this to me.

And I probably deserve it, because I'm the idiot who thought he cared.

* * *

**a/n: **kinda short and a lot more serious, but i hope you guys liked it, anyway. i'm thinking there should only be one more chapter, then the epilogue. hopefully i can get those done soon.

anyways, please do review and tell me what you think! :) and thank you so much to those who reviewed last time around - i haven't had the time to send pms out, personally thanking you all like i used to do, but i'm still every bit as grateful! :)

-rachel


End file.
